


Cupids Bud

by NSP_FanGirl (FifiMae)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boundarie Nagoeation, Bruises, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untuched, Davenport has a tail, Don't Like Don't Read, Ear play, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Merle has a big dick, Merle is an ass, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Old Men In Love, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Relationship Talk, Rough Sex, Saying I love you during sex, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Tail Play, Talking During Sex, Trans Male Character, You've heard of purring elves now get ready for purring GNOMES, but Davenport loves him anyway, cuddles and snuggles, mention of past failed relationships, minor self esteem issues, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiMae/pseuds/NSP_FanGirl
Summary: Merle finds a strange flower in the Starblaster's greenhouse, and let's just say the pollen causes more than just hey fever.
Relationships: Davenport/Merle Highchurch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

They are all in the Starblaster greenhouse, Magnus acting as a human shield as they stand at a safe distance from the strange flower, it’s a shiny bluish-black with five small petals and five larger petals under them and a long cyan blue steam and blue leaves. Merle had found it when he did his daily watering and immediately grabbed the rest of the crew to check it out, 

“I swear it wasn't there yesterday,” Merle says.

“What…is it?” Lucretia asks, journal already in hand.

“I don’t really know. It looks familiar, but I just can’t put my finger on it. And like I said, It wasn’t there yesterday.” 

“Do you think it's poisonous?” Berry asks worryingly.

Merle shrugs, “Probably, it has the right coloring.”

“What does that even mean?” 

“Whatever it is, someone needs to check it out,” Davenport says.

“Right, Merle, go touch it,” Taako says, pointing at it.

“Hey, I don’t touch plants I don’t know, Taako, you touch it.” 

“I’m not gonna touch it, who knows what it might do.”

“I’ll go touch it, jeez,” Davenport grumbles at the end, he slowly approaches the mysterious flower, his tail high in a defensive manner. Once he gets close, he pokes it. Nothing happens. He breathes a sigh of relief, then a blast of yellow pollen hits him in the face and knocked him backward, making him land on his ass and sending him into a coughing and wheezing fit. The rest of the crew rush to his aid, Merle at his side in an instant and starts hitting his captain’s back as he continues to cough up yellow dust. 

“Eazy, Cap’n, easy,” Merle switches to rubbing circles on Davenports back, Davenport turns to Merle, his face is red and he has tears in his eyes from coughing, “You alright?”

Davenport lets out one more cough before standing up, “Um, yes, I’m fine Merle thank you.” he clears his throat and assumes Proper Captain Poster, trying his best to regain some of his dignity “Now Merle, if you don’t mind, would you please do something to quarantine the flower and figure out what it is, everyone else, go… help Merle or whatever, I… I need to lay down.” with that he leaves the greenhouse and heads to his bedroom.

* * *

As Davenport is walking down the hallway, he stares to feel incredibly hot and his breathing becomes heavy, as if the room became super stuffy all of a sudden, he unzips his jacket in an attempt to cool down, then he starts to feel restless like he wants something, like he _needs_ something that just isn’t there, he stops walking and turns his head to see Merle’s bedroom, the door is open and he sees how messy the room is, the bed is unmade and the floor is covered in trash and dirty laundry, he makes a mental note to tell Merle to clean his room after he’s done with the flower and starts walking again, but instead of walking forward to his room he turns and crosses hall to Merle’s room, he enters and walks over to the side of his bed, on the floor is one of Merle’s tacky floral shirt, Davenport picks it up and looks it. 

_Merle_ , he doesn’t know why but suddenly he can’t get the dwarf out of his mind, he’s always liked Merle, he wouldn’t have chosen him for this mission if he didn’t, but even still, he’s always been so kind and friendly towards him, but still respects him, as the years went on their relationship grew from just crewmates to a wonderful friendship, while still keeping it professional. Davenport has always had this nasty habit of getting so wrapped up in his work that he forgets to take care of himself, but Merle always helped him out, making him simple but filling meals when he hasn’t eaten in a while (usually when it was late or the twins were busy.), coaxing him to the couch and casting ‘sleep’ so he can take a nap, or even shoving him into the bathroom so he can take a shower or just brush his teeth and hair. He never looked too much into it, its Merle’s job as a Cleric to take care of his crewmates, and Davenport’s not the only one Merle helps out, but Merle never treated it like work or a chore, he enjoyed it and was happy to help, (he told him once during one of their late-night dinners together that he liked doing it because it made him feel needed).

Davenport continues to look at the shirt, he’ll never say it out loud, but he’s always found Merle quite attractive, his shiny hazle eyes, his soft yet strong body, the way he puts flowers in his snow-white beard and hair that help define his wonderful smile, and despite the whole ‘crunchy hippy’ look he’s got going on he still takes care of his personal hygiene, and he smells really nice.

He brings the shirt to his face and takes a deep sniff, it smells like dirt and pollen and sweat and Merles seemingly eternally lasting cologne, _gods_ it smells just like _him,_ he keeps smelling as he feels himself getting hotter, specifically in his groin, _‘Gods, when was the last time I masturbated?_ ’ he drops his hands down, “What the hell is _wrong_ with me?” he asks himself “I’m in my crewmates room and getting turned on sniffing his shirt,” he sighs, “I gotta get out of here before Merle gets back.” with that he headed for the door, only to face with Merle.

_Shit, too late._

Davenport stares at Merle for a second be for speaking, “O-oh, hey Merle, what are you doing here?”

Merle looks at his captain quizzical, “Um, hey Dav, well I just remembered where I saw the flower so I came here to find a book I have and a, oh yeah, this is _my_ room,” he says, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “So the real question is, what are _you_ doing here?” he looks down at Davenport’s hand, “And why do you have one of my shirts?”

Davenport gasp quietly when he realizes he’s still holding the shirt, he tossed it aside and stammers for a second, “W-well, I-I was walking t-to my room a-and I saw the door to your room o-open a-and… and you really need to clean your room every now and t-then, i-it's not sanitary and...“

Merle throws his hands in front of him, palms flat in a placated manner, “Wooh, Dav, are your feeling alright? You look really red.” he places one hand on Davenport’s cheek and the other on his forehead, Davenport lets out a silent moan from the touch “Aw geez, you’re burning up.”

Davenport’s heart is beating right out of his chest, Merle is right in front of him, he’s _touching_ him, and he thought that the shirt smelled good but _gods above_ Merle smells absolutely _intoxicating_ , he can’t control himself, he grabs Merle by his shirt and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss, their teeth clink as their lips crushed together. Merle’s hand leave his face and instead wraps his arms around his neck. Davenport pulls away, a little trail of spit clings to their lips, they stare into each other's eyes.

Merle looks at him confused, a slight blush forming on his face, “D-Dav, what are you…”

Davenport’s eyes widen in realization and he pulls away, he fucked up, oh gods, he fucked up real bad, first, he sneaked into one of his crewmates bedrooms, then he got super horny sniffing his shirt, and now he just kissed said crewmate without his permission, “O-oh dear gods, Merle I’m so so sorry, I...I don’t know what’s gotten over me,” Davenport sputters out an apology, his tail in the air with the orange tip puffed up, he tries to make himself smaller than he already is as he walks over to the door, he’s probably already ruined his and Merle friendship, he should leave before he does else, “I-I’m just… I’m just gonna go, we can talk about this later if you want, b-but if you…”

Before he finishes his sentence, Merle grabs his hand, he pulls him close and cups his cheek, “Hey hey, Cap’n look at me,” he does, he expected Merle to look angry or upset or betrayed, but instead, he looks concerned and worried, “Look, not saying I didn’t like it, ‘cause honestly I did, but I just wanna make sure that _you_ want this.” 

Davenport pants, “Oh oh Merle, I’ve wanted this for so long, oh please Melre, please kiss me again.” he doesn’t need to ask twice as he pulls him in for another kiss, this one proper and more loving, Davenport wraps his arms around Merle’s neck as Merle places his hands behind Davenports back and pulls him closer, their hips flush together, the kiss is electrifying and it makes Davenport want _more_ , deepening the kiss and opens his mouth to let Merle’s tongue in as his hands unbutton Merle’s shirt and rubs his bare chest, Merle, not breaking away from the kiss, walks backward pulling Davenport with him till his back hits the beds footboard, they finally pull away from the kiss breathless.

“Oh, oh _gods_ Dav, if I had known you were _that_ good of a kisser, I woulda done it years ago,” Merle flirts, “You wanna keep going with this?”

“Fuck yesss,” Davenport pants, he trails kisses across his chin and jaw and neck as his hand sneaks down to Merle’s crotch and squeezes the growing bulge, Merle gasps, “And I know exactly where to start~” Davenport purs into Merle’s ear, he then drops to his knees, unbuttons Merles pants and pulls them down, the then pulls down his underwear freeing his cock, Davenport gasps seeing Merles dick, it’s only half hard and already at least 7 inches, he wraps his hand around it and pumps twice making it grow another two inches, and _fuck_ it’s so thick it doesn’t even fit his hand, his mouth is watering at just the sight of it, “Holy shit, it’s so _big_.” he licks a slow long strip up and down the underside of Merles cock and sucks the tip, he then takes the whole thing into his mouth in one go.

“Holy SHIT,” Merle yelps “Pan, damn, that feels _amazing_.” he moans in pleasure, Davenport bobs his head back and forth, the tip hitting the back of his throat every time, he snakes his hand down, unbuttons his pants and slips his hand in to rub at his clit through his underwear, he’s so wet he’s soaked through his underwear and has probably left a stain on his pants, he pulls off much to Merles disappointment.

“Tell me its good, please,” Davenport begs.

Merle breaths heavily, “Yes, gods, it feels sooo good, your mouth feels so so good, oh baby, please keep going, HAA!” he gets cut off when Davenport takes him in again and starts licking and sucking faster and hallows out his cheeks, Merle pants, and moans and threads his fingers through the gnome’s hair, “Oh, fuck, Dav your so perfect, shit, I’m so… I’m so close, I’m gonna MMM!” His hand flys to his mouth to muffle his cry as he cums into Davenport’s mouth, he quickly realizes what he did and pulls out, “Oh shit, sorry Dav,”

Davenport swallows the load and looks up at him with lust-filled eyes, a small trail of spit and cum runs down his chin, he wipes his mouth, stands up and pulls Merle in for another kiss, a messy open mouth one with a lot of teeth and tongue, his glasses poke Davenports face so he pushes them up to the top of his head without pulling away, after a few minutes of more kissing Davenport pulls away, “Get on the bed and take off everything except the shirt.”

“Ay ay, Caption,” Merles says with a salute, he the complies with his captions orders as he kicks off his sandals, shuffles off his pants and removes his underwear before hopping on the bed and laying on his back.

Meanwhile, Davenport does quick work removing his clothes, first removing his jacket and undershirt, then pulling off his boots, and finally pulling down his pants and underwear, he then climbs onto the bed and straddles Merle’s thighs and takes his cock into his hand, already hard again thanks to that natural dwarf stamina, “Ready for the main course, Merle?”

Merle troughs his hands up, “Wait Dav, while I really want to do this I gata worn ya, I don’t got any, you know, protection.” 

“Merle, while I appreciate your sense of caution, we’re both safe and even if we weren’t it’s not like it would be irreversible,” he hovers over Merle’s cock, a bit of his slick drips off and lands on his dick, “And if you don’t, if I don’t get this dick inside me I’m gonna _scream_.” 

Merle has never seen his captain like this, so desperate, so wonton, so reckless.

And Merle loves it.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that now would we,” Merle grabs Davenport by his hips and lowers him onto his dick, he’s so wet he slips on without any residence, he sinks down to the hilt and sits there for a second to take it all in. “I-if you need a moment to adjust you can-Ok, here we go.” Merle is interrupted when Davenport places his hands flat on his chest starts moving his hips up and down, practically bouncing on his dick.

“Oh, oh GODS Merle, you dick, your dick feels _incredible_ !” Davenport cries in pleasure, the way Merle’s cock stretches his entrance drives him wild, the hands on his hips move lower to squeeze his ass, “Ohhhh, _fuck_ me, Merle.”

Merle lets out a mix of a moan and a chuckle, “Thought I was doing that already.”

“M-Merle, don’t be a smart AHHH,” Davenport gets cut off when a sharp thrust hits his g-spot and he lets out a loud moan, “Fuck, fuck, so good, you feel so good, please more.” his voice gets louder and Merle gets concerned.

“D-Dav, you need, you need to keep your v-voice down, we don’t, we don’t wanna get caught,” Merle manages to breathe out, Davenport thinks for a second before getting an idea, he hops off Merle’s dick and crawls over to the end of the bed, Merle lets out a disappointed whine with the lost, but feels better when he greeted by the sight of Davenport’s tight ass.

Davenports pats the floor looking for his discarded pants, he finds them and checks his pockets and finds his wand, he flicks his wand and a wave yellow magic fills the room then dissipates, “There,” he crawls back to Merle, “I just cast ‘silent’ on the room, no one can hear us in here, and we can’t hear anyone out there,” he hovers over Merle, “now we can be as loud as we want.”

Merle gets a mischievous look on his face, “Well, in that case,” he grabs Davenport by his waist and flips them, Davenport lets out a little yelp as his back hits the bed, Merle kneels between Davenport’s legs, one hand on his cock while the other grips the gnomes hip, he then leans down to his ear, “I’m gonna see how loud I can make you _scream_ ~” with that he shoves his length inside him in one thrust, his hands grip his hips as he sets a bruising past.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, please more, MMMMerle!”, Davenport’s voice sounds horse as he moans, practically _screams_ in pleasure as every thrust Merle makes hits his g-spot just right, Merle takes a moment to take in the sight of the gnome under him, this normally well put together man turned into an absolute mess under him, his hairs a mess, his face and body is so red and he has a sheen of sweat coating his skin, some of the sweat clings to his chest hair and makes it glisten, Davenport notest his staring, “W-what are y-you st-staring at?”

“You,” Merle says with a smirk, “You’re so fucking gorgeous, and-and gods above you feel so good, fuck your so, ha, your so amazing, baby.” 

Davenport surgest up, wraps his arms around Merle’s neck and kisses him again, “I love you.” he says between kisses, “I love you so much, oh please, please don’t stop.”

Never, Pan have mercy but Merle never wants to stop, he wants to spend the rest of his life fucking this amazing man while his beautiful song-like voice cries out his name and ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘more’. 

“Oh, Merle, I’m… I’m close, I’m cumming, AHHH!” Davenport cries as he climaxes, Merle stops and stays there for a second to catch their breath before attempting to pulling out until Davenport wraps his legs and tail around his waist, “K-keep going,”

“But you…”

“I know, but I’m close again, and-and you haven’t cum yet,” Davenport breaths out, Merle then continues to fuck him with slopy half hazard thrusts, he’s so close, just a little more, he pulls him in for one more kiss as he cums, the fealing of Merle spilling into him makes him climax again, letting out a broken moan that is muffled by the kiss. Davenport feels like he’s floating as he’s coming down from his orgasm, his bones are jelly now and his legs and arms let go and his head falls onto the pillow as Merle sets him down all the way on the bed, he barely feels the bed move as Merle is getting off it before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Davenport wakes up and slowly remembers what happened before he passed out, first of all, he just had sex, (and  _ gods  _ it felt so  _ good _ ), then he realizes how clean he is, well not completely clean, he still a little clammy from all the sweat and he  _ defiantly  _ needs to brush his teeth, but he doesn’t feel sticky and gross covered and/or filled with jizz, he feels a sting when he moves his legs, yep, definitely bruises, he rolls over and sees Merle sitting up on the bed, reading a book with the covers over his legs. _ Shit shit shit _ , he had been so caught up in the euphoria of finally getting laid for the first time in almost fifty years, that he forgot that the person he slept with was one of his crewmates, a yawn escapes him and alerts Merle that his bedmate is awake.

Merle turns to him and smiles gently, “Hey there, sleepyhead, you have a good nap?”

Davenport looks a little confused, “Y-yeah, I guess.”

Merle nods, “That’s good, you hungry?”

Before Davenport can say anything, his stomach growls.

Merle chuckles, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” he hops off the bed, “Back in a sec.” he then walks out of the room, leaving Davenport with his thoughts.

He sits up in the bed and thinks, did… did that all really happen or did he just past out in Merle’s room and them having sex was just a dream? The bruises on his hips and the cum behind his molars tell him that that was all real, so if it is real, then that means they really…

“I’m back!” Merle calls into the room, he walks over to Davenport’s side and places a tray of food in front of him, the tray has a bowl of Taako’s ginger chicken soup, a dinner roll and a glass of water, Merle then walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down, “I told the other’s that you weren’t feeling too hot so the twins made you soup, they had to transmit some of the ingredients so it might taste a little different,”.

Davenport gave a small smile, “Thanks, Merle.” he starts eating as Merle goes back to reading his book, he side-eyes Merle as he’s reading, he watches the way he adjusts his glasses and scratches his beard, and he notes that despite putting on pants his shirt is still open, and he can see a tantalizing amount of warm brown skin, ‘ _ Damn it, stop being so weird and just _ talk  _ to him, you’ve already slept with him, don’t make things more awkward.’  _ “So, how long was I out?”

Merle looks over at him, “Hum, oh you’ve been asleep for a couple hours, I joined you after I cleaned you up, I woke up an hour before you did,” he explains.

“Oh, that’s good,” Davenport says before going back to his food, he takes another couple of bites before asking another question, “What are you reading?”

“Oh yeah, it’s the book I went to find before I got, shall we say, sidetracked,” he says this with a wink and Davenport blushes, “Anyway, it's a book on the flora and fauna from the last world, it’s where the flower’s from,” he closes the book, “but I’m sure you have no interest in that.” 

Davenport gives his best Captain Glare, “Merle, tell me what’s wrong with me,  _ now _ .”

“You sure?” Merle teases.

“ _ Merle _ .”

He opens the book again, “I’m just pulling your leg, the flowers called a ‘Cupids Bud’, apparently the pollen contains a powerful aphrodisiac and anyone who comes in contact with it becomes super horny, they often harvest the stuff and sell it, the book says it usually lasts a couple hours or until the person affected has an orgasm,” 

Davenport breathes a sigh of relief, “Oh good, so that means it’s over?”

Merle sucks in his teeth, “Yeah, ‘bout that.”

“What?”

“Well, the normal serving size is like a teaspoon, but you got a face full of the stuff, so your gonna be down with the fuck fever for a while,”

“How… how long is a while?”

Merle rubs the back of his neck, “A couple days.”

“Days!?” Davenport exclaims, he groans as his back hits the headboard, “Great. Just...just  _ great _ .”

“Hehe, yeah your gonna be fucked up for a while, though the book says that an orgasm will help stifle the urges for a few hours, so you’re not gonna costly want to smash…”

Merle is interrupted by a groan of frustration, “Merle, just stop!”

Merle looks confused, “Stop? Stop what?”

“Stop doing that,” Davenport continues “stop being so casual about this, stop acting like we didn’t...you know.” 

“Banged, smashed, did the do, made the beast with two backs, had sex?” Merle teases.

Davenport’s face is super red, “Yes, that, you’re acting like we didn’t do… that, your acting like you didn’t catch me in your room without your permission, that I didn’t  _ kiss  _ you without your permission, like I didn’t say I love you while we were having sex, that, that…”

“Wooh, hey, Dav slow down, your gonna spill your food,” Merle tries to calm him down, he waits for Davenport takes a couple of deep breaths before speaking, “Look, first off, about the kiss and you in my room, while I was taken aback at first, I know now that you weren’t in your right mind when you did it, and second, I know you didn’t mean it when you said you loved me,”

Davenport looks at him, “What do you mean ‘I know you didn’t mean it’?”

Merle adverts his captions gaze and fiddles with the page of the book, “Well, I know you were just in the heat of the moment when you said it, I know it was just sex and you don’t really love me, trust me, when you’ve been around the block as much as I have, you learn not to take these things so seriously, I mean come on, let’s be real, why would someone like you actually fall for someone like me, your  _ wayyy  _ too good for me.”

Davenport stares at him for a moment, he looks so heartbroken, like something like this had happened to him before, like he had fallen fast and hard for someone, or someones, and they had rejected him in the worst possible way, or even worst use him before breaking his heart, he can’t believe that someone would do that to someone as wonderful as Merle, he swallows his pride, carefully places the tray on the floor, straddles Merles legs, and places his hands on his shoulders.

“D-Dav, what are you…”

Davenport interrupts him, “Merle, do you really think that I’m too good for you?”

Merle’s eyes look in every direction but forward, “Well obviously, I mean look at you, you’re so gorgeous and smart and put together and-and just so amazing, I’m just a barely average dwarf and if I hadn’t been at the right place at the right time, I’d have no chance in hell with you.”

Davenport takes Merle’s face in his hands, “Merle, you are so  _ so  _ much more than a barely average dwarf, you are a kind, caring, wonderful,  _ handsome  _ dwarf and I truly did mean it when I said love you, I was just embarrassed that the first time I said it it was during sex, but I do, I really do love you, I have for a long time and it just took a while to figure it out, and when I did figure it out I was worried that you wouldn’t like me back and I didn’t want to make things awkward between us,” he sighs, “Look, if you want, I could just leave and take care of this my self and we’ll never talk about this again…” he’s cut off when Merle cups his cheek, finally looking him in the eye.

“Dav, can I kiss you?” Merle asks, Davenport nods and they close the gap between each other, this time the kiss is more loving and tender as their arms wrapped around each other’s necks, they stay like that for a few moments before parting and resting their foreheads together, “I-I liked you since before we left for the mission, I was actually going to ask you out we got back then well, you know, hehe, I kept wanting to ask you out but I always chickened out at the last minute,” he kisses the tip of Davenports nose, “But I’ve got you now and I ain’t letting you go any time soon, ”

Davenport smiles, “You have me, and I have you,”

“And I’m gonna do everything in my power to make this work,”

“And if it doesn’t? If we do fall apart?”

“Than we’ll make every moment together count,” Merle kisses him again, “I love you so much, Davenport, and I hope we can be together for a long time.”

They kiss again, chasest at first, but slowly becoming deeper and more heated, Merle starts peppering kissing across Davenport’s face and neck as he becomes hotter and redder, and he slowly realizes that he’s still naked, the urges are starting again, “ _ Merle, _ ” he says in a lust-filled tone of voice, “Merle, I  _ need  _ you,” he wines.

“‘M right here, baby, I got you,” Merle says against his neck, his hands trail down Davenport’s body and the contrast of Merles callused fingers against his smooth skin sent a shiver down the gnomes spine, he lowers farther and grabs Davenport’s ass, Davenport hisses.

“C-careful, I have some bruises down there,” 

Merle chuckles awkwardly, “Heh, yeah sorry, you want me to heal those for you real quick?”

Davenport shakes his head, “No, please don’t, just- just be careful,” his hands fall to Merle’s lap, unzipped his pants and pulls out his cock, “Oh, no underwear, I see,” he shakes his head again and makes a ‘tsk’ sound, “How naughty.” he teases, he rises up a little and alines his entrance with Merles cock.

“Wait, Dav, hold on,” Merle says before reaching his hand to his nightstand.

“What, what’s wrong?” Davenport asks looking a little worried, before Merle’s hands him a small silver foil wrapper with a round divot in the middle, “What the, where’d you find this?”

“I nabbed some from Lup and Barry’s room, they’ll probably won’t notest and if they do it’s not like they have the guts to bring it up. And I know you said it’s fine, but it’s always better to be safe than sorry.”

Davenport is only half listening as he’s opening the condom and rolling it on his dick, he then alines the dick with his entrance and lowers himself down, he lets out a moan as he bottoms out, Merle doesn’t give him time to adjust before gripping his ass and lifting him up and down, “Oh,  _ fuck _ Merle, your dick is so  _ big _ .” he moans as he feels himself being stretched out. 

“What can I say, I got what the kids call ‘big dick energy’,” Merle says with a cheeky grin.

“I just, ha, never, expected, it, but I, I love it,” Davenport says, holding Merle close.

“I never pegged you for a, oh fuck,” Merle’s breath hitches as he talks, “Uh, uh, a size king, but I gotta say I’m, ha, I’m super into it.” 

A sharp thrust up hits Davenport’s g-spot and his back arches, “Oh, oh Merle, right there, right there, more, more,” Merle hears his cries and keeps pounding that same spot, “Yes, yes, harder,”

The room is filled with the sounds of extasy, and of skin against skin, Davenport grabs Merle by his hair a pulls him in for a ruff and messy kiss, Merle moans into the kiss as he feels himself getting close, he pulls away from the kiss, “Oh, oh Dav, oh baby, you feel so good, I’m so close,”

“I-I’m, haaa, I’m close too, Merle, cum with me, please.” Davenport practically begs, they kiss again as the climax together, they stay there for a few moments to catch their breath, Davenports head resting on Merle’s chest like he’s ready to go back to sleep.

Merle speaks up first, “You know you didn’t finish your food,”

Davenport grumbles something incoherent. 

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.”

“I’ll finish it later,” he grumbles a little louder, “now I want cuddles,”

Merle chuckles, “You really should finish it now, your gonna need your strength if your gonna keep going like this,” he then realizes how sweaty and clammy he is, “Also you should probably take a shower, and you definitely need to brush his teeth, plus I gotta take care of somethings,” he tries to pull Davenport off but the gnome won’t budge, “C’mon, you can’t stay like that forever, I gotta do stuff.”

“Stuff latter, cuddle now.”

Merle smile and pushes Davenport away a little, “Eat, then shower, then brush teeth, and when I’m done with my errand, we can cuddle as much as you want,”

Davenport pouts a little before relenting, “Oh, fine, but you better keep your word” 

“I will, I promise,”

Davenport gets off Merle’s dick and sits down on the bed, “What I get for falling for a cleric, I guess,”

Merle chuckles again then leans forward to kiss him on the forehead, “Just looking out for you, honey.”


	3. Chapter 3

After Davenport finished his food, (It was cold when he got to it, but nothing a little prestidigitation can’t fixed), he headed to the bathroom to take a shower, he looks at himself in the mirror and gods he’s a mess, his hair is sticking in every which way and his face and body is shiny with sweat, he turns on the shower and steps in, he lets out a calm sigh as he feels the warm water down his body, he scrubs his body (making sure to get between his legs) and lathers his hair and the tip of his tail real good before rinsing off, turning off the shower and stepping out, he sees that Merle left him a towel and a change of clothes, he smiles, grabs the towel and starts drying off, first his body and face then wrapping the towel around his head to dry his hair, he then grabs his yellow toothbrush and sets on brushing his teeth, adding a little more toothpaste then recommended and making sure to get behind his molars, he spits into the sink then grabs a cup and fills it with water, he takes a big sip, swishesh and gargles then spits it out into the sink, he grins and licks his teeth to make sure he’s gotten all of the excrament off, he takes the towel off his head and tosses it aside with the rest of the derty londrey and puts on the clothes that Merle left for him, a black t-shirt with the IPRE logo on the frunt and a pair of red boxer brefes with a hole cut in the back for his tail, the finaly leaves the bathroom. He walks into Merle’s room and sees him beside the bed, he seems to have cleaned his room a little, all the trash and dirty clothes are off the floor and the bed is made with fresh sheets.

Merle smiles, “Hey”

Davenport smiles back, “Hey, your room looks better.”

“Yeah, thought I’d take your advice and tidy up a bit, you know.”

“Nice of you to take my advice,” Davenport walks over to the bed and climes on, he then lays down and makes grabby hands at Merle, “Now c’mere, you promised me cuddles.”

Merle smiles again, climes into the bed and lays down, Davenport then lays down on his chest and Merle wraps his arms around him, he smiles, closes his eyes, and lets out a contented sigh as his tail lazily flaps up and down, he listens to Merle’s heartbeat and feels his hands brush his hair and run up and down his back, Merle’s kisses the top of his head, “You smell nice,”

Davenport giggle, “Thanks, you were right, I really did need a shower,”

“Told ya so,” Merle says with a smirk, “‘bet you feel a lot better, don’t ya darlin’? All clean with a full belly.”

Davenport smiles, “Yeah,”

Merle’s face then turns a little serious, “In all seriousness, we should really talk about some things.”

Davenport looks up, “Talk about what?”

“Well, our relationship for one, and I think I’d be good if we set some boundaries, that sound ok?” Merle asks.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good,” Davenport says lazily.

“First off,” Merle starts, “what exactly do you want us to be? Do you want to be boyfriends or just a friend with benies thing or…?”

Davenport thinks for a second, “Well… I thought about it for a while, and if you don’t mind, I would love to make this a real relationship, and I think ‘boyfriends’ is a perfect term for us.” he cranes his head up and Merle meets him for a kiss.

“Yeah,” Merle says after pulling away from the kiss, “Yeah, I like the sound of that. Alright, next thing, we should set some boundaries, is there anything that’s not ok in bed?” 

“Hmm,” Davenport thinks, “Well, for one thing, no spankings, that’s a _big_ no-no,”

“Alright,”

“Second of all,” He continues, “No calling me ‘bad’ or a ‘bad boy’ or stuff like ‘whore’ and ‘slut’, it makes me feel really uncomfortable, ‘naughty’ is fine though, but I much prefer prase,”

“Oh, so you like it when say that your mouth feels good?” Merle teases with a kiss on Davenport’s cheek, “Or how gorgeous you are?” a kiss on the nose, “Or how amazing in general you are?” a kiss on the forehead.

Davenport blushes loudly, “Yes, yes, all of that, I like all of it,” he hid his burning face in Merle’s chest.

“Ok, only prase, no calling you bad, got it. Anything else?”

“I tell you if I think of some,”

“Ok, oh and how does 'orchid' sound as a safe word?" Merle asks.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Davenport says.

"So, what do you like?” Merle asks.

“Well, ok, this will probably sound weird…”

“Heh, trust me I’ve done some weird stuff before,”

“Ok, so I like… having my tail touched.”

Merle looks at him quizzically, “That’s it? That’s not too weird,”

Davenport chuckles, “Yeah well, a lot of people I’ve slept with thinks it’s odd when I first tell them,”

“Well, It’s a good thing that I’m not like a lot of people,” Merle snarks, “So how exactly do you like your tail touched?”

”Ok,” Davenport proceeds to drape his tail over him and Merle, the tip landing right next to Merle’s face, “take it to your hand,” Merle dose as he’s told, the tail is the same ivory color as the rest of his body and is covered in short fine hairs and the tip is fluffy and orange just like his hair, “Now, _gently_ stroke it up and down, and absolutely do _not_ pull, you pull and I will punch you.”

Merle chuckles, “Ok, got it,” he starts gently stroking the tail up and down, Davenport moans, the way the callouses on Merle’s hand rubs agents the already sensitive skin makes him shiver.

“Oh, yes, just like that.” Davenport moans, “N-now r-rub it between your fingers,” Merle dose and he kicks his leg like he’s a dog, “Fuck, that’s _perfect,_ Merle, keep doing that, mmm,” his toes curl at the pleasure, he’s so wrapped in the pleasure that he doesn’t realize the soft rumbling growing inside his chest ‘till Merle points it out.

“D-Dav,” Merle says, hiding a chuckle, “Are-are you _purring_?” 

Davenport realizes this and blushes harder, hiding his face in Merle’s chest again, he mumbles something incoherent.

“What was that?”

He lifts his head up, “Yes, I’m purring,”

Merle smiles brightly, “That’s _amazing_ , I never knew gnomes purr. I thought only elves and half-elves could.”

“Well, you learn something new every day, don’t ya.”

“How come I’ve never heard you purr before?”

“Well, when you purr, it means you feel calm, content and safe in your surroundings, its essentially a way to say ‘I’m letting my guard down’, and when you purr around someone, it means you feel safe around them and you trust them enough to let there guard down around them,” Davenport explains, “The thing is, I’ve haven’t purred since we left for the mission, and I haven’t purred in front someone since before even then, I’ve just been so on edge for the past few decades and I just haven’t felt safe enough to let my guard down because I’m worried something bad will happen, and no-one has made me comfortable enough to purr around them, until you that is, I guess that makes you special.”

“Well then, I’m honored,” Merle kisses his forehead as his hand continues to rub his tail, Davenports moans and purrs get louder as he practically melts into Merle’s side, Merle gets a wicked idea, he brings the tail close to his mouth and licks it, Davenport gasps at the new and different sensation, he bits his lip and wines as Merle’s amazing tongue expertly runs up and down his tail, “This alright?”

Davenport breaths heavily, “Yes, yes, so good, so, sooo good, keep going, hmmm,” he’s cut off when Merle continues, he feels himself getting wet, “T-touche my ears.” Merle does, tracing the shell with the finger of his right hand and Davenports ears flick repeatedly, he takes the ear between two of his fingers and rubs up and down, the room is filled with the sound of Davenports moans and purrs, Merle does something sinfull with his tongue and Davenport’s done for, cumming with a quiet cry, he breathes heavily and snuggles closer to Merle. Merle takes his tail out of his mouth, grabs a washcloth from the nightstand and wipes the tail clean of spit. Davenport sighs, “Oh, oh Merle that’s… _gods_ that’s never happened to me before, I’ve...I’ve never came from just having my tail touched.” 

“Well, you know me, just full of surprises,” Merle says.

They stay like that for a while, just holding each other tight, its moments like this that they’ve all grown to appreciate over the years, the quiet moments where nothings wrong and they can pretend, just for a little bit, that the world didn’t end and the hunger doesn’t exist, the room is quiet, aside from Davenport’s purrs, but eventually, Davenport brakes the silence, “What time is it?”

Merle looks up at the wall clock, “‘Bout 11:20, think it’s time to hit the hay,” they reluctantly untangle themselves and crawls under the covers, Merle takes his glasses off and places them on the nightstand then turns off the lamp before him and Davenport lay on the bed and spoon, with Davenport as the little spoon, there contented, Merle kisses the back of Davenports head, “I love you so much Dav, more than words can possibly express.”

Davenport smiles, takes one of Merle’s hands into his own, brings it to his lips and kisses the back of it, “I love you too, goodnight sweetheart.”

Merle does the same to Davenport’s hand, “Goodnight darlin’”

The room becomes quiet once again, even Davenports purrs quietly down to a soft rumble as they both fall peacefully to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't know how long this is going to be so bare with me.


End file.
